Visionary Pathway
The Visionary pathway is adept at subtle psychological and thought manipulation. They can read minds, understand emotions, manipulate others, hypnotize people, and plant false ideas and emotions in people. At high sequences, they can control others without their realization and even affect reality through their thoughts and dreams. Sequence Levels Sequence 9: Spectator * Spectators possess keen powers of observation. Just like watching operas and dramatic performances, they look at people strictly from a bystander's perspective, discovering people's true thoughts from their expressions, their manners, their oral habits, and their subconscious actions. Sequence 8: Telepathist * Their observation is not only limited to superficial details, but deeper into one's aura, Ether Body, or other mysterious domains. In front of them, it is difficult to have any secrets. * They are able to read the superficial thoughts of others and can also stimulate their thoughts. * They know what kind of emotional reaction to show in the appropriate situation and know in detail what kind of expression and body language to react with. Sequence 7: Psychiatrist (Psyche Analyst) * At this level, the Beyonder will experience a qualitative change. Beyonders at this level gain 5 unique abilities: ** Awe: They can cause a single target or a group that is within a certain range to feel like they are facing a giant dragon resulting instantly in panic and confusion(chaos). ** Frenzy: They can detonate/trigger the emotional and mental state of their target, causing him to fall into 'frenzy', suffer from an intense level of psychological damage, and sometimes even make the target lose control. ** Psychological Cue: Through a specific methods, specific words and specific medium, they can cue a target, resulting in the person that the ability is used on to follow their arrangement without them realizing it, Or they might strongly abide by a particular promise from the bottom of their hearts. ** Placate/Psychoanalysis: They can help a Beyonder that is on the brink of losing control to regain their reason and escape danger. This has a certain probability of failure. The higher your sequence, the easier it is to succeed. The Beyonder can also calm down various psychological instabilities and allow for communication. ** Telepathy: Through the mediums of candlelight and extracts, the Beyonder can place their target in a partially hypnotic state and communicate with their Body of Heart and Mind. * The Beyonder will also experience a slight increase in their physical attributes. ** They will gain more strength and speed. ** They can see in the dark. ** Their sense of smell can distinguish even more subtle smells, allowing them to grasp a target's truest emotions and thoughts. Sequence 6: Hypnotist * They will receive large improvements in their physical attributes. ** They will gain more strength and agility. ** They can create a layer of scales on the surface of their skin, which will help them resist and reduce damage. * Non-combat Hypnosis: As long as the target's attention is really concentrated on something, they can open the door to the target's wisdom body and directly modify the target's consciousness and subconscious. The target will then follow the arrangement without noticing and thereby behave in a way contrary to their true will. However, if this directly harms the life of the target or the things he most values in his subconscious, or the target's spirit and mind are firm or resistant, the hypnosis can fail. * Combat Hypnosis: They can forcibly hypnotize the target and compel him to make abnormal moves, such as attacking his companions, for example, avoiding her “hypnotist”. However, this ability can only be maintained for a very short time, as the target will soon wake up and notice the problem. Furthermore, this will not directly endanger the target's life, nor cause him to directly commit suicide. * Psychological Stealth: By removing yourself from the target's consciousness, you can become effectively invisible to them. Sequence 5: Dreamwalker Sequence 4: Manipulator * They can manipulate entire groups of people to unwittingly follow their commands as if it were a form of mass mind control. By burying psychological hints in others, they will orderly and accurately attempt to carry them out. Even after recovering, they will not realize they had been manipulated. Sequence 3: Unknown Sequence 2: Discerner Sequence 1: Author * They can control the hearts and souls of every living thing, making them obey commands, yet not realizing they are being controlled as if they were just characters in a story. They will think they are acting according to their own beliefs, yet be unaware as they encounter seeming coincidences over and over again according to the author of the story. * By writing events down, they can cause them to happen. However, it cannot be too illogical. Sequence 0: Visionary * They can turn their dreams and thoughts into reality. Notable Visionary Pathway Beyonders * Audrey Hall * Susie * Dream Angel Adam Potion Ingredients Sequence 9: Spectator * Main/Supplementary Ingredients ** 80 milliliters of pure water. ** 5 drops of autumn crocus essence. ** 13 grams of cow teeth paeonol powder. ** 7 petals of elf flowers. ** A matured Manhal Fish’s eyeball. ** 35 milliliters of goat-horned black fish blood. Sequence 8: Telepathist * Main Ingredients: ** Phantom Netherdrake's complete pituitary gland (also known as Rainbow Salamander). ** 10 ml of Half Specter Rabbit (also known as Farsman Rabbit). * Supplementary ingredients: ** Unknown Sequence 0: Visionary ''' * '''Main Ingredients ** All 3 Beyonder characteristics corresponding to Author ** The Uniqueness of the Visionary pathway * Advancement Ritual ** Guide the development of the era to suit one's expectation. ** At the key point of that era, drink the potion. Category:Pathways